


New Family Members

by I3internet



Series: Yuzuvier in Real Time [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, They're on tour and happy, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I3internet/pseuds/I3internet
Summary: Yuzu and Javi discuss the addition of Jason and Boyang to the TCC ranks.





	New Family Members

Yuzu pillowed his head with Javi’s stomach, absent mindedly sorting through his collection of jumps on his phone. This was nice, he thought in the back of his mind. This peace that followed the Olympics; here on tour with Javi in Japan. They got a kind of privacy and contentment that they usually weren’t given during the competitive season, despite the numerous shows. Misha, Evgenia and the other skaters had graciously accepted his request to not post any photos of him, as he was still wary of the tabloids and their rumors. 

“I’ve never been to Sendai.” Javi suddenly says above him, hands briefly stopping in the stroking of his hair.

“I know.” 

“You should take me one day,” came the response. He glanced up and sure enough, there was a cheeky smile on his boyfriend’s face. He turned over, unapologetically digging his elbow into Javi’s stomach, and cupped his face.

“At the end of Fantasy, I’ll bring you. Maybe I’ll show you my home rink.” He leaned forward and kissed Javi softly. It would be nice, he surmised, to see Javi walking around his hometown, seeing the place which had shaped Yuzuru Hanyu so profoundly. He giggled when he imagined Javi’s face while trying beef tongue, a Sendai delicacy.

He threw a leg over Javi’s hips and straddled him comfortably. There was a time when this position had rendered him squirmy and shy, but that part of him was long chased away and replaced by familiarity. He looped his arms around Javi’s neck and tucked his head underneath his chin. A brief kiss met his hair.  
With the off season had come this barrage of kisses. So much quality time had been lost to the ice, and now they spent nearly all their time catching up. Now they were free to kiss first thing in the morning, as they passed each other in a hall, and as the last thing they did before falling asleep. No worries of podiums or ankle injuries weighed their kisses down. With this Olympic gold, he felt he had finally made some measure of peace with the ambitious fire that burned within him.

“What do you think about the new skaters at TCC?” He murmured at Javi’s collarbone. He leaned forward slightly and kissed it too.

“Boyang will be good for you, especially for that quad lutz you’ve been chasing so desperately. After all, that strategy certainly worked for the sal didn’t it?”

“Yes, makes sense. It’ll be nice to learn from him. He’s a pretty happy person too, he’ll keep me from wallowing in my failures too desperately.” He chuckled.

“Yes, and you know I’ll still be there too. I may not be able to fly to every one with you, but I’ll be sure to try and make it to most of your competitions. Someone needs to stop you from driving Brian up the wall.” 

This was very reassuring to hear. He assumed that Javi would prioritize the main competitions like the GPF and Worlds, which was fine by him. Having his boyfriend in the stands cheering him on would certainly calm any nerves. Especially if he brought the quad axel in. 

“Maybe you can find a seat near the kiss and cry; I’ll come kiss you every time I get off the ice. I’ll do the same at Euros and your Nationals.” 

Javi laughed, a rich laugh with a warm timbre. 

“I thought you said you wanted to keep this a secret?” Javi asked.

“For now, yes, but I’ve achieved most of what I want to achieve. The stakes aren’t as high as before. I might change my mind soon.” That was infinitely true. The crushing pressure was still there, but not quite as crushing as before.

“I’ll also be sharing the spotlight a bit more, especially with Boyang and Jason also under Brian’s wing.” He remarked. Jason coming to TCC was certainly a surprise, and he was still unsure as to why Tracy pushed so hard for his presence. The tall skater had yet to acquire a quad, but he certainly made up for it with stunning triples and creative spins.

“Jason will certainly be interesting to have around. I’m not sure if he’s the type of person you’d love to have around or become annoyed with within minutes,” Javi replied.

“Doesn’t matter. External factors will not change the way I train. If I really do get annoyed, I’ll just ask for different training times. Besides, neither Boyang, Jason or Evgenia come close to you.” He pouted.

Javi awed and pressed another kiss into his hair. Yuzu was definitely going to miss him. Javi had changed him in so many ways, with his warm smile (and equally as warm body) welcoming him every day. He was briefly reminded of their first year around one another, wherein Yuzu had crushed hard and simply wanted Javi to like him. He was so young back then, and hadn’t understood many things about relationships or love, but he had understood why he was suddenly shy and stammered more than usual with his broken English.

Javi had been gracious, his twenty-year-old self had been kind on the gangly teenager. He suspected that Javi had known about his crush from the beginning, but either didn’t want to disappoint him by not feeling same way or simply because he was happy to let Yuzu take his time with his feelings. He was sure that bowl cut did him no favours as well. 

He sighed into Javi’s chest and pushed up from his position. 

“Going to take a shower,” He threw over his shoulder.

“Coming with you then!” Javi exclaimed, giving him a boyish grin. He laughed and skipped to the bathroom. Life was a bitch sometimes, but it certainly paid its debts.


End file.
